A New World
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. Sixty years on, the digital world has been left in the shadows. But when a new generation is born, with the return of an old friend, only danger can arise, when a new threat threatens the digital world. HIATUS!
1. Prologue

digi-gal-rox: sorri guys, just changed it a bit, to fit the later chapters. pls review!

Prologue

_"It had been almost sixty years since they protected the Digital World. Sixty years since their friendship died. Sixty years since the world was ruled by darkness. But a new generation has been born. A new generation that has been profeted that they will protect the digital world. A new generation of Digi Destined..."_

The sun streamed in his eyes, as he watched his sixteen year old grand daughter laugh happily, as she playfully grabbed hold of the ten year neighbour.  
"Ah! Aki's got me!" he screamed, trying to squirm free. The elderly man smiled. She looked so much like her. The same brown hair. The same hazel eyes. Even the same energetic spirit. "Let go of me!" the ten year old quirmed free and disappeared behind the door. After his wife's death, a burden had fallen on his two sons and daughter. The boys moved away, in hopes to out run the loss of their mother. His daughter however remained behind, forcing herself to move on. Aki was only five at that time. Aki giggled as the boys mother came out, dragging the ten year old boy.  
"Now really, Sota!" she scowled.  
"Sorry, Mrs. Tsukino." Aki smiled, "He's just so..."  
"Wild?" the boy's mother supplied.  
"I prefer the word... carefree. He still is young."  
"I remember you were a mouse, Aki Takahashi."  
"Than I became a teenager," she grinned.  
"I'm getting nightmare's already," Sota's mother frowned, leaving her son behind. Aki's grand father laughed.  
"Grandpa?" she looked at him curiously, grabbing hold of Sota before he could run off, again.  
"You remind me so much of your grandmother," he smiled. "A quiet woman, but also wild."  
"Grandma, wild?" Aki raised an eye brow, "She seemed so quiet though."  
"That's because of what happened," he said quietly. Aki looked away. She knew her grandfather, Davis Motomiya, was remembering the night of Kari Kamiya's car accident. She was walking home from the local shop, when a drunk driver hit her. Davis had stumbled onto the street, grabbing hold of his wife's hand. Their three children followed suit,  
all in shock. Davis forced a smile. "Aki," he murmured quietly, "She wouldn't want us to mourn. She would want us to be happy." Aki smiled, carrying Sota into her arms.  
"Ah!" he screamed again.  
"Sota, let me tell you a story," Aki said, placing him on the roof top bench. The boy settled down, ready to listen. Davis smiled and left the roof top. Aki was so much like Kari, in more ways than one. But she was not Kari. No one could be like her.

Matt Ishido and his wife Sora Takenouch stared out the window of the car hesitantly. The day before, Matt had received word that his younger brother, T.K Takaishi had returned to Japan. Their twelve year old grand daughter, Momo Ishido frowned, fumming with her video game.  
"Should we tell him?" Sora asked, worriedly.  
"It doesn't matter," Matt muttered, "he left everyone. Tai and Davis will tell him. When they're ready." He took the key out the ignition. "Come on, let's go." Momo frowned again, as she stumbled out of the car, following her grand- parents to the hotel where her grand-uncle was staying.  
"Maybe we should tell me," Sora decided, "He is, afterall family."  
"How would Tai react to it?" Matt asked. Sora opened her mouth to answer but shut it. Matt was right. Tai nearly lost it, when he received the call from brother in law, Davis. She couldn't be there for him though. She was his best friend, and she couldn't be there. They had lost contact with each other that night. A night neither she or Matt could forget.

Ken Ichijouji and Yolie Inoue rang the door bell. They could hear a ten year old pounding towards the door.  
"Still active," Ken muttered, as the door opened.  
"Yes?" the ten year old, Eli Ichijouji asked opening the door. Ken frowned.  
"Hey, sweety." Yolie smiled.  
"Mum! Dad!" Eli grinned, running into the house, "Grandma and grandpa are here!" Closing the door behind her, the two elderly couples walked into the apartment where their eldest child lived. Smiling to herself, Yolie and Ken were greeted by their children, as they headed towards the living room, ready for another family get together.

Joe Kido watched his grandson, Tori Daitokuji excitedly run around the playground, amoungst other children. He frowned. He didn't remember being this active when he was Tori's age. A smile grew however, the kid was having fun, that's what matters. Tori excitedly disappeared behind the slide, before reappearing right in front of his grandfather.  
"Come on," Joe announced, forcing himself up, "Your parents will be expecting us." grinning Tori nodded, taking Joe's hand. Joe had to admit. Tori was safety conscience, since the day he could walk. Always looking right and left before he crossed the street. Always (for some reason) wore protective gear when in the car. Joe shook his head as the two headed home.

Mimi Tachikawa happily took hold of her grand daughter's hand as the two walked proudly down the streets. Just last week, the two arrived from America to Japan for the holidays. However, the students of Japan were at school. Lucky for her, it was the weekend. Maybe she could catch up with her old friends. But she knew they wouldn't. Not after what happened when T.K left. And especially after Kari's death. The two events had destroyed the friendship of the Digi Destined. Instead, Mimi decided to take Minako Yamano shopping. For as along as she could remember, Japan was always the best place to shop. And it still was. Grinning broadly the two disappeared into yet another shop; ready to buy more gifts for family back at home.

Saki Saotome watched her grand father, Izzy Izumi, intensively, as he typed something into the compute. Like Izzy, she had taken a sudden intrest in computers. You could say she was even better than he was. But there was still things she needed to learn. Especially about the Digital World. Secretly, unbeknownst to her, Izzy had been in  
constant contact with an 'old friend' from the Digital World, an 'old friend' by the name of Gennai. Seeing that Izzy wasn't paying any attention to her, she left the room. Izzy sighed in relief, as he opened the gate way to the Digital World. He had always hope to go there again, but somehow the gate was locked.  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," Gennai sighed to the ageing man.  
"Gennai?"  
"Two crests have been activated."  
"Two... crests?" Izzy sat back thoughfully.  
"Light and Courage. I have given them to Kari's grandaughter and Tai's grandson."  
"But that means..."  
"The Digital World is in danger, and I have to hurry and find the remaining crests, before it's too late."

He watched his grandson carefully. Jajuka Yamamoto firmly put his kendo stick in it's position, as did everyone else. Cody Hido closed his eyes for a moment. Jajuka had taken a sudden interest in kendo, much to his surprise, unlike himself when he was younger. Jajuka grinned at his granfather as he continued. Cody merely nodded as the boys continued. A lot had happened over the past years. He had suddenly lost contact with his friends. T.K use to send birthday cards and even Christmas cards, but than he stopped. cody had always wondered why. Maybe it was the fact he mentioned Kari and Davis's wedding. That's when it stopped. Cody hung his headin defeat. He remembered how T.K was protective of Kari. The two were really good friends, being part of the original group of digi destined. They even remained friends, as the grew up. Things began to change though after high school gradution for them. T.K was accepted into a University at England. He left. He never came back. The last time the group ever saw each other,  
as a reunion Davis and Tai called up in the Digital World. That's when the friendship ended. That's when everything ended.

"Tea?" Aki offered, as Tai Kamiya sat down opposite Davis. Kai Kamiya, his grandson followed suit.  
"I'm fine, thanks." Tai sighed. Ever since she was a small girl, she had always admired Tai's protective behaviour towards her grandmother. Kai, who was a year older than she was, had taken over the role, doing the same to her. She didn't mind it. The distant cousins were relatively close because of this.  
"Grandpa?" she looked at the other elderly man.  
"No," he shook his head. Aki nodded, and retreated to the kitchen, hesitantly Kai followed.  
"I saw the news. T.K's back." Tai finally said.  
"I heard that too." Davis merely nodded.  
"I don't like it one bit," Tai frowned. Davis knew what he meant. T.K's departure had crushed Kari. It took her a long time before she could trust anyone again, including her trust in her own brother. Tai hated the fact that he couldn't be there for his sister, during T.K's departure. That was when Tai resented T.K. He was always fine with the relationship the two had. But than again, people changed. Kari had changed the most. From the awkward girl she was, she became strong and independent. But after Aki's birth, she became the mouse Tai hated.  
"I miss her too," Davis murmured, reading Tai's sad expression, "We all do." Tai smiled at his brother inlaw and friend. He may have lost his sister, but something in Davis's voice made him believe that she was with them at that very moment. And it wasn't the fact that Aki looked like her, it was as if she had never left his side.

Momo happily rang the door bell, unaware of what may happen. Matt stood stiffly as Sora held the young girl tightly, and protectively. A young man, opened the door. Matt's eyes widened. He looked so much like him.  
"Uh... is T.K in?" he asked awkwardly. The man stood still.  
"It's O.K," an elderly man said in english. Matt sighed, as the younger man walked away.  
"T.K,"  
"He doens't speak Japanese?" Sora asked surprised as T.K led them in.  
"He's shy" T.k responded.  
"T.K, this is my grand daughter, Momo." Matt grunted, studying the small room.  
"Hey there." T.K smiled, kneeling down.  
"Hiya." Momo responded, distractly. "How old is he?"  
"She a curious on, isn't she?" T.K laughed. "He's much too old,"  
"What's your name?" Sora asked, the younger man, who was reading at the sofa.  
"Chris." the man responded, not taking his eyes of his book. Before Matt could say something, his cell phone rang.  
T.k raised an eye-brow.  
"Hello?" Matt answered it awkwardly. There was a long paused. "We'll be there."  
"Matt?" Sora said uncertainly.  
"We have to go. Now." Matt ordered, heading for the exit.  
"Matt, what is it?" Sora asked, worriedly, as Momo followed in her grandfather's shadow.  
"It's Aki." Matt responded. Sora nodded, giving T.K a sincere look.  
"It was good seeing you again, T.K. Maybe another time." T.K stood dumb founded as the three quickly left the room.  
"What was that about?" Chris asked.  
"I'm not sure." T.K admited.


	2. Chapter 1

digi-gal-rox: well it's about time i put up another chapter for this story! had trouble writing the conclusion for this chapter, but i got it figured it out! hope you like it! and remember to review!

* * *

Chapter 1

"What is it?" Sora asked, as Aki led them to the room, where Tai lay in the bed. Kai looked up momentarily, before looking back at his grandfather.  
"We're not sure," Kai murmured, "Davis doesn't even know either."  
"How did it happen?" Matt asked, worriedly.  
"He just suddenly collapsed," Aki murmured, "We're not sure why." Sora quietly made her way towards her long forgotten friend. The boy she grew up with, the boy she shared so many interest with, the boy she trusted.  
"I don't believe it," she murmured, taking hold of Tai's hand. Matt placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"We'll figure this out. I promise."  
"Kai, we should go." Aki whispered, seeing the devistated look on Sora's face.  
"But-" Kai stopped. He too noticed Sora's expression. He stood up and left the room without a word.  
"Can Kai handle it?" Matt asked, as Aki headed for the door.  
"If he's able to live through his parent's divorce, I'm sure he can handle this." Sora responded.  
"No, he can't." Aki murmured. "Tai's the only family he has left."  
"He has you," Sora retorted. Aki looked away.  
"I know Kai." she murmured, and left.

"Hey there, kiddo," Kai forced a smile, seeing young Momo intriged in her video game, "Watcha got there?"  
"Adventures number 54." she responded.  
"Cool," Kai responded, "Mind if I watch?"  
"Sure, you can watch." Momo replied, monotoned. From the doorway, Aki watched her good friend crumble. Tai had been his whole life, after his parents divorce. Both his parents had moved away, while the devistated Kai remained behind to look after his grandfather. Aki knew Kai didn't want to alert his father about this. He knew how he'd react. But maybe Tai's old friends would be o.k. Right? Davis had already reluctantly allowed the two to call Tai's oldest and dearest friends, Sora and Matt, but what would he say about everyone else?  
"Do it if you must," Davis murmured from behind surprising her.  
"Grandpa..."  
"It's out of our control now." he went on, "The Digital World needs you."

"What's going on?"  
"Is it safe?"  
"Joe?"  
"Izzy?"  
"What's going on?"  
"Coming here was a mistake."  
"Someone said it was important," the lights suddenly went on. And the six friends stared at each other, mouth hanging opened. All at once, they turned to see who had turned on the lights. Two teenagers, one who looked so much like Kari, and the other; like Tai.  
"What's going on here?" Ken demanded, "Who are you?"  
"Kai. And this is Aki." the older one said, "We called you here, for something important."  
"Something has happened to an old friend of yours. Tai Kamiya." Aki went on. Joe quickly sat up.  
"I'm a doctor. Maybe I can-"  
"Let us finish," Kai said sharply.  
"Are you by any chance related to Tai?" cody asked.  
"I'm his grandson."  
"That explains his temper," Izzy muttered, "Does this by any chance have to do with the Digital World?" Aki looked at him surprised.  
"It does... how did you-"  
"An old friend," Izzy sighed.  
"Gennai..." Kai murmured.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Ken demanded. Yolie slapped him on the arm. "What was that for?!"  
"Let them speak." she scowled.  
"The Digital World is in danger," Kai supplied, "The crests most of you once bore must be found before it's too late."  
"I take it you're Kari's grand daughter," Izzy said, turning to the younger girl. She nodded uncertainly. "You both already have your crests."  
"Izzy! What the-" Cody started.  
"Gennai came to see me," he said quietly, "And like they said, the Digital World is in danger."  
"Hey... where's T.K?" Yolie suddenly asked.

"How the hell did you get this address?" Davis growled, as he let T.K in.  
"Matt," he responded, Chris following behind. Davis narrowed his eyes.  
"Aki!" he called out. Aki hurried towards the elderly man, alarmed by the tone in his voice.  
"What is it? What-"  
"Take him to the others," he ordered, "I don't have time for this." Aki watched surprised as her grandfather retreated to the room where Tai was.  
"And you are...?"  
"T.K Takaishi," he nodded. Aki peered over his shoulder, where the younger man was reading. "Chris," T.K supplied.  
"Aki Takahashi," Aki nodded, shaking the man's hand, "Please excuse my grandfathers... temper. He's been under a lot of stress." she explained leading the two towards the main room. T.K could hear the arguments of the Digi Destined coming from the room in front.  
"What's going on?" Chris asked.  
"I'm not sure," T.K murmured.  
"Something important," Aki explained, "Something big." T.K frowned.  
"That doesn't really help."  
"Aki?" Kai poked his head from the living room.  
"Mr. Takaishi," she said.  
"This way." Kai opened the door wider, gesturing towards the room.  
"Stay here Chris." T.K ordered, entering the corridor.  
"But-"  
"I'll call you if I need you."

The room fell silent as T.K entered the room. The youngest one, Cody took a step foward.  
"Long time, hasn't it?"  
"What happened?" he asked, as Cody sat down again.  
"The Digital World's in danger," Mimi supplied.  
"What? How?" he asked, alarmed. Matt and Sora entered the room, looking distressed.  
"Sora!" Yolie exclaimed, rushing her side.  
"How is he?" Joe asked, worriedly.  
"He'll be fine," Matt muttered, "But we have to find the crests and fast."  
"What's going on?" T.K asked, "And what do you mean find the crests and fast?!" The long lost friends exchanged worried looks. "I asked a question!"  
"Tai's gravely ill," Davis grunted, entering the room, "And the crests, well we're not sure who they'll go to, but a new generation of digi destined is needed to save the Digital World."

"So, what do you think of Japan so far?" Aki asked.  
"It's different. Gramps has been travelling for some time though." Chris responded.  
"Oh?"  
"Signing for his books. Have you read them?"  
"No. My family won't allow it."  
"Why not?"  
"Long story," Aki's eyes fell. "A very long story..."  
"Aki, your grandfather wants you." Kai said, entering the room. The teenager nodded getting up.  
"What is it?" Chris asked, curiously. Kai stared at him.  
"Kai," Aki scowled. She turned to face Chris. "It's a serious matter." he nodded, still not understanding. Kai eyed him warily.  
"Has your grandfather ever told you about the Digital World?"  
"Only from what I've read from his books," Chris responded, folding his arms. Aki stood between the two teenagers, who look like they were prepared to fight.  
"That's enough!" she hissed. "They need us, and we need to figure a way to get it." Kai nodded.  
"I already know that. And I have a feeling this guy knows how to get in."

* * *

digi-gal-rox: well that's it for now! please remember to review! and to confirm some things, yes, this is a AU story, but it kinda leads of the future shown at the end of digimon 02, where it is suggested that Matt and Sora are married, so, yeah, just to confirm any confusions 


End file.
